


Take You In

by ho_sehun, novilunar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/pseuds/ho_sehun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/novilunar/pseuds/novilunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has felt strange all day, hot and restless, and he doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You In

Jongdae doesn't know what to do.

All day he's felt off, antsy and lonely at the same time, hot under his skin in a way that doesn't seem to be quite physical, and unfocused. His parents have gone on a vacation, for their anniversary or because of a promotion or something, Jongdae isn't sure. They leave often enough that they all blur together to Jongdae, but he doesn't think he'd ask them if they were here, regardless.

Ever since Jongdae had hit puberty, when testing for alpha, beta, or omega status becomes viable, they'd started avoiding any attempt he made to talk to them about his omega status, about what it would mean for him in the future. His parents, an alpha and a beta respectively, had very little knowledge of omega biology. Even before he'd been declared an omega, however, it's not as if he'd had a very warm, open family attitude; his parents too wrapped up in business and each other.

Jongdae feels another wave of warmth spread over him and pushes around the items on his desk in the hopes of finding a paper thick enough with which he can fan himself, but his search comes up with nothing. He grabs the first paper he can reach, thinner than what he wanted, and goes to fan air against his face before he sees writing across the top.

The writing is simple, just a name, address, and phone number on it. He remembers it being given to him by his friend Sehun's older brother, Joonmyeon: a kind alpha who, when he'd noticed that Jongdae spent more time at their house than he did at his own, had given him the paper with a promise that he'd be available if Jongdae ever needed anything.

Jongdae worries the paper in his hands, considers picking up the phone and calling the older man, but something inside him clenches at the thought of talking to Joonmyeon on the phone but not seeing him, and before he knows what he's doing he's grabbing his wallet and keys and is pushing himself out of the door and to the nearest subway station.

The trip to Joonmyeon's apartment literally blurs by, Jongdae presses himself against the wall of an omega-only car, Seoul being one of the few cities big enough to warrant one, and tries not to let anyone touch him. He's not sure why, but even though he feels like all he wants is to be around someone, at the same time he doesn't want anyone in this train to touch him. The ride is fast and the next thing Jongdae knows he's knocking on the door to what he really hopes is still Joonmyeon's apartment. He goes past the polite two or three knocks and is still knocking when the door finally opens, Joonmyeon's kind face peering at him beyond the doorframe.

“Jongdae,” Joonmyeon says, startled, “what are you-?” He takes a deep breath and something in his face changes and he sticks his head out into the hall and frantically looks both ways, then steps aside and ushers Jongdae in.

Jongdae follows Joonmyeon in gratefully and takes a seat at the couch when Joonmyeon gestures towards it, while Joonmyeon sits on the chair across the table from him.

“I'm sorry,” Jongdae blurts, “I didn't know who else to go to.” He shifts in his seat, clenches the couch cushion in his fingers.

“What's wrong?” Joonmyeon asks, and it looks like he wants to grab the cushion too, for some reason. “Is it your-” Joonmyeon trails off, waves his hands like he expects Jongdae to understand why he trailed off.

“I don't know,” Jongdae breaths, wants to cry a little. He really doesn't know how to explain how he feels, but Joonmyeon looks so distressed that he tries. “I feel so weird, like I'm sitting in hot water. And I'm,” turned on, he wants to say, suddenly, so turned on I can barely stand, but he can't push the words past his mouth and blushes instead.

Joonmyeon takes another deep breath and pushes himself back into the back of his chair. He's quiet for a dreadful amount of time and the longer he sits not saying anything, the harder it gets for Jongdae to sit still in his seat.

“You're in heat,” Joonmyeon finally says, and Jongdae can hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“What,” Jongdae says, and his voice is quiet enough that he takes a deep breath to try to put strength behind his voice. “I haven't-” he stops, almost feeling ashamed that he doesn't know this much about his own body.

“Have you not had a heat, yet?” Joonmyeon asks, and it sounds like he's trying to keep his voice calm, but it's not quite working; there's a tremor in his words that gives him away. Jongdae shakes his head and looks down at his knees. He wants to feel embarrassed, something, but the longer he sits here the harder it is to concentrate on anything other than the heat in his body, how hard he is. “Where are your parents?” Joonmyeon continues, “I can call them if you want, take you home and stay with you until they get there”

“They're out of the country,” Jongdae whispers.

“When your first heat is due?” Joonmyeon asks, incredulously, voice raised, and Jongdae whimpers at the sound of it, the strength in it. “Sorry,” Joonmyeon rushes to apologize. He reaches a hand out like he wants to pat his shoulder, then hurriedly pulls it back in.

“I don't think they knew,” Jongdae explains, “I didn't know. They're not- They don't know much about omegas.”

“But they're supposed to teach you about this,” Joonmyeon says. He sounds angry, and Jongdae doesn't know if it's at him or his parents, but he feels the overwhelming need to apologize, regardless.

“Sorry,” he says, and brings his hands up so he can dig his fingers into his knees instead of the couch, the pinpricks of pain helping keep him focused, but barely.

“No!” Joonmyeon exclaims, “it's not your fault. Your parents should know better.”

Jongdae wants to explain, for some reason, that he doesn't think his parents ever expected to have an omega for a son, but he finds that when he opens his mouth the only thing that comes out is an embarrassing whining noise. He wants to sink into the couch, but at the same time he wants to crawl over to Joonmyeon, crawl into his lap and rut against him until he comes.

“You know what heat is?” Joonmyeon asks, and Jongdae nods. The movement of his head allows him a glimpse of Joonmyeon's face, which is redder than usual. His eyes are dark and his nostrils flare and Jongdae squeezes his knees even harder when he realizes that Joonmyeon must be able to smell it; he can smell the heat and can smell that Jongdae is so hard he almost wants to cry. He manages to bite back the whimper this time, somehow.

“Do you know what it entails?” Joonmyeon continues, and the steadiness of his voice helps ground Jongdae a little. He shakes his head.

Jongdae hears Joonmyeon take a deep, shaky breath. He looks up and catches the older's eye, and Joonmyeon looks kind, even as he's clearly holding himself back.

“A heat can last for days,” Joonmyeon begins, “the average is about three or four without an alpha. It could be just a day or two with one. When you,” Joonmyeon stops here, blushes a deeper red, “when you take a knot, it will definitely help it end faster.” All Jongdae really knows about knots is what he's seen online, mostly dirty pictures and videos that he's seen when he's at home alone, and he's hit with a sudden image of sitting on Joonmyeon's lap, knot buried deep inside him. He can't stop his moan, can't stop his head from falling back, his thighs from spreading. He feels a wetness seeping between the cheeks of his ass and gasps.

Joonmyeon swallows audibly and Jongdae can hear the strain in his voice when he continues. “That'll be the- the lubrication that your body makes. It'll only happen during your heat, so don't rely on it when you decide to become sexually active.” And that's all Jongdae can take.

“Please,” he moans, and he feels his voice catch on a sob. Joonmyeon gasps. “Please,” he says again, “I don't know what- I don't have anywhere to go.”

“You're not clear minded right now,” Joonmyeon says. “I can go buy you a knot simulator or- or something. You can stay in the guest room until your heat is done, I'll make sure you're alone the whole time.”

Jongdae almost sobs at the thought of being alone. “I don't want to be alone,” he says, “please. I don't- I'm so hot.” He wants to drag his shirt off, but he wants to do whatever he can to get Joonmyeon to stay with him, and he worries that would scare him away.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Joonmyeon says, and Jongdae is able to open his eyes enough to look at Joonmyeon. The older man has his eyes trained on the way Jongdae’s chest rises and falls with each breath, which were coming quicker now.

“You wouldn’t be,” Jongdae assures him, “I came here before I felt like this.” He tries to move towards Joonmyeon, but his cock brushes across the fabric of his underwear and he moans again, falling back and rutting his hips up into thin air. “Please,” he says again.

“I-” Joonmyeon has started to lean forward in his chair, “you’re sure?” He asks and if Jongdae weren’t so on edge right now he’d probably sag in relief. As it is, though, he nods frantically. “Okay,” Joonmyeon says, and it sounds like he’s convincing himself of something.

Jongdae’s shins bang against the table in his rush to move around it. He doesn’t know what he wants to do beyond touch Joonmyeon’s skin and the second he’s able to climb onto Joonmyeon’s chair, knees bracketing Joonmyeon’s hips, he buries his head where Joonmyeon’s neck meets his shoulder and pants, open-mouthed, against Joonmyeon’s skin. One of Joonmyeon’s hands buries itself in Jongdae’s hair, cradles against the curve of his head, while the other rubs up and down his side. On every upstroke, Joonmyeon’s fingers catch on the bottom of Jongdae’s shirt and pulls it up so his fingers burn against Jongdae’s skin.

“Please,” Jongdae begs. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but Jongdae is okay with whatever Joonmyeon will give him. Joonmyeon seems to know what he’s doing, and Jongdae trusts him to do whatever is best for him. But he’s doing it so slowly. “I’m so hot,” he chokes out, “please.”

“Shhh,” Joonmyeon soothes, even as his hands hook under the bottom of Jongdae’s shirt and pull up until it’s getting tangled in his hands. “Easy,” Joonmyeon cautions, carefully pulling his arms out of the vice of his sleeves.

Joonmyeon’s hands are cool against Jongdae’s heated skin as they travel over the expanse of his chest, and Jongdae lets out a gasp as they brush over his nipples, grinding down on Joonmyeon’s lap before the older man’s hands grasp his hips hard.

“Wait,” Joonmyeon says, and Jongdae almost sobs. He’s far too gone to be able to stop on his own volition, Joonmyeon’s fingers digging into his skin the only thing grounding him. “Not here,” is all Joonmyeon says before he hauls Jongdae out of his lap, pushing him towards his bedroom with an urgency Jongdae has never seen on him before.

Joonmyeon’s sheets are cool and soft against Jongdae’s back as he tugs Joonmyeon down on top of him. A ragged “Please—“ leaves his lips as Joonmyeon slots himself between Jongdae’s thighs and if his head was clearer he might be embarrassed by the way his legs instinctively spread to accommodate the alpha between them or the choked sound he lets out at the friction between Joonmyeon’s hip and the bulge in his own jeans, but the only thing on his mind is the hardness pressing into his thigh and the way Joonmyeon is suddenly panting softly in his ear.

“I want—” Jongdae starts, but he doesn’t know what he wants, so he just closes his eyes, grips Joonmyeon’s shoulders as he leans over Jongdae with his weight resting on his elbows. Jongdae has always been able to recognize the scent of alphas, but they have never made him feel this lightheaded, and at the moment there’s nothing but Joonmyeon’s scent all around him, ingrained in the pillow and mattress, emanating from Joonmyeon’s body with an edge to it that makes Jongdae’s brain go haywire.

“What do you want?” Joonmyeon prompts.

“You,” Jongdae breathes, grinding his hips up against Joonmyeon’s, letting out a groan as their hips slot together.

“God, Jongdae,” Joonmyeon moans, then he’s pulling his own shirt off, quickly dragging off Jongdae’s pants after ridding himself of his own. Dragging his hands up Jongdae’s thighs, he pauses for a moment when he reaches the waistband of Jongdae’s underwear. Jongdae nods with a whimper and Joonmyeon pulls them off, the fabric, soaked by his arousal, making a wet sound as he drops it off somewhere on the floor.

Jongdae squirms under the heat of Joonmyeon’s gaze, the hitch in his breath as Jongdae’s legs fall further apart before the alpha. The touch on the inside of his thigh as Joonmyeon strokes a hand up his skin is slow and gentle and Jongdae bites down on his bottom lip as he feels further wetness spread between his legs. He can see the outline of Joonmyeon’s hard cock through his underwear and he can’t help but imagine how it would feel inside of him, his knot swelling up and filling Jongdae until his heat breaks.

Suddenly, Jongdae doesn't know what he wants more: relief of his own arousal or to reach out and touch Joonmyeon, drag his hand over Joonmyeon's cock until the older man is just as out of control as he feels. He's not able to decide before he's reaching out for Joonmyeon, touching as much skin as he can. He doesn't make it to Joonmyeon's cock, however, before the alpha is moving down his body, dragging his lips across overheated skin as he goes, and the next thing Jongdae knows, Joonmyeon is pulling his legs over his shoulders.

Jongdae looks down at the picture in front of his eyes: Joonmyeon, pupils blown wide and face flushed red, head framed by Jongdae's legs as he stares hungrily down at Jongdae's purpling cock, at his hole already leaking below it. Any other time he's sure he'd be mortified, he thinks so highly of Joonmyeon, has always tried to be on his best, most mature behavior around the older man, but right now he just hooks his ankles behind Joonmyeon's neck and moans, louder than he ever thought he could, when he feels the alpha's breath ghosting down his erection then fanning across his hole.

"Is this okay?" Joonmyeon asks, but even as he asks he turns his head to run his nose up and down the sensitive skin on the inside of Jongdae's thigh, the skin trembling in his wake.

"Yes," Jongdae moans. He pushes his fingers through Joonmyeon's hair, not grabbing, but enough to mess up the strands so they fall forward, across Joonmyeon’s forehead. "Yes, yes, yes," he repeats, wanting to say yes to anything Joonmyeon wants to give him.

"Good," Joonmyeon mutters against Jongdae's thigh, pressing biting kisses down the length of it until he reaches the crease, but he doesn't stop, kisses until his lips are resting just below his balls and Jongdae clenches his hands in the covers.

Joonmyeon runs his hands up Jongdae's thighs, squeezing them once, enough that they push tighter against either side of Joonmyeon's head. Jongdae is so sensitive that when the older man's hair brushes against his skin he lets out another moan.

Joonmyeon looks up at the sound, meeting Jongdae's eyes once before he opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out flat (a sight that Jongdae doesn't think will ever leave his mind, it'll be jerk off material forever) and lowers his head. Joonmyeon pulls Jongdae's cheeks apart with his hands then drags his tongue up once between his cheeks before resting the flat of his tongue hard against his entrance. Jongdae's thighs tense enough that Joonmyeon moves one of his hands up, soothes it up and down Jongdae's thigh again until he eases up, then brings it back down. He doesn't use it to pull Jongdae apart again, however, but instead pushes his thumb up against Jongdae's hole, enough that the tip fits inside, and Jongdae chokes on a gasp.

Joonmyeon doesn't give him a chance to catch his breath, just pushes his tongue in alongside his thumb, pushes up with it while his thumb pushes down, and Jongdae whimpers as he feels another rush of wet warmth flow over Joonmyeon's tongue. In response, Joonmyeon pulls his tongue back, but not out, then stabs it back in. He keeps this up as he trades his thumb for one, then two of his fingers, tongue dragging across the walls as the tips of his fingers find a spot inside of Jongdae that makes his skin tingle and his back arch. He presses against it over and over again until Jongdae feels like he may explode.

"Please," Jongdae cries, clawing at the sheets.

Joonmyeon pulls back and Jongdae wants to grab him by the hair and push him back back down, bury his face in between his legs forever because Joonmyeon feels perfect there, but the sight of Joonmyeon, chin slick from saliva and Jongdae's own liquids, renders him unable to move, unable to do anything but groan.

"Please, what?" Joonmyeon asks, "You need to tell me what you want, Jongdae."

"Please let me come," Jongdae chokes out and Joonmyeon smiles at him, face a mixture of the kind hyung that Jongdae has grown to adore and a smirk of self-confidence and it looks so sexual that Jongdae thinks he might come without another touch from the alpha. Almost, though, which is why Jongdae cries in relief when Joonmyeon pushes in one more finger and fits his mouth around the head of Jongdae's cock. That's all Jongdae needs, and he feels the pressure build in his stomach. He doesn't have a chance to warn Joonmyeon, but the older man just sucks more of Jongdae down, milking him through it until Jongdae's groaning and pushing at the older man's head.

Jongdae feels a flash of disappointment when he feels his urgency lessen; ever since Joonmyeon had mentioned it, Jongdae had really wanted his heat to die when he was being filled with Joonmyeon's knot. The disappointment only lasts for a second, though, because he can feel the heat returning as he already begins to harden again.

Joonmyeon draws back from Jongdae and runs the back of his hand across his chin, gathering up the wetness that had settled there, then he brings his hand up to his mouth and, his eyes locked with Jongdae's the entire time, drags his tongue across it.

The scent of Joonmyeon's arousal is even stronger now, wet patch spreading across the front of his underwear where his hard cock is trapped. Jongdae lifts a weak hand towards Joonmyeon who takes it and presses it against his hardness, moaning at the touch. There's still wetness spreading between Jongdae’s legs, and with a hand on Joonmyeon's clothed cock he can't stop thinking about what it would feel like to have it inside of him, knotting him until his heat breaks.

Jongdae tugs at Joonmyeon’s underwear, too far into his heat to want anything other than Joonmyeon naked, right now. Joonmyeon pulls away long enough to rid himself of his boxers and Jongdae can’t help the keen that leaves his mouth when he catches sight of Joonmyeon’s cock. He makes to get onto his hands and knees, in the way he’d seen other omegas take knots in those dirty videos he’d never admit to watching, but Joonmyeon stops him with a hand on his hip, pushes him back down on the bed as Joonmyeon settles above him.

“It’ll feel better like this,” Joonmyeon says, voice lower than Jongdae is used to and positively dripping with arousal. “And I want to see your face.”

Jongdae spreads his legs easily to fit Joonmyeon between them, gasping when his hard cock brushes against Joonmyeon’s abdomen and feeling even more slickness run down his inner thigh. The sheets must be soaked by now but Jongdae can't find it in himself to care, too preoccupied by the closeness of Joonmyeon’s body, the way his cool hands feel so soothing against Jongdae’s feverish skin.

When Joonmyeon presses the head of his dick against Jongdae’s wet opening he has to hold Jongdae still with a grip on his hip to keep him from squirming with how much he wants Joonmyeon inside of him.

“Are you sure about this?” Joonmyeon asks, making Jongdae let out a frustrated whine.

Every single inch of his body is thrumming with need and he looks up at Joonmyeon with pleading eyes. Jongdae has never thought much about the fact that Joonmyeon is an alpha before but it feels so good to lie beneath him, and the musky scent of his arousal makes Jongdae’s heat feel stronger than ever. He's definitely sure sure about this.

"Please," he gasps out. "I need you." Jongdae shudders when Joonmyeon lets out a low growl into the sensitive skin on his neck.

When Joonmyeon finally pushes inside, Jongdae has to desperately grab onto his shoulders to stay grounded. It's so different from Joonmyeon’s fingers and mouth but it feels better than Jongdae could have ever imagined as Joonmyeon finally bottoms out, the base of his cock slightly swollen where the knot is already starting to form.

"Are you okay?" Joonmyeon asks in his usual caring tone, but his voice is shaky and restrained and it's not until Jongdae begs him to move that he finally does. 

The thrusts are slow at first but Jongdae craves more, nails digging into the sweaty skin on Joonmyeon's back as he wraps his legs around the alpha's waist. He whimpers on a particularly deep thrust, Joonmyeon’s cock pressing up against that spot inside of him at the same time as his growing knot stretches Jongdae's hole and Jongdae can't help but clench around his cock.

Joonmyeon’s breaths are stuttering and laced with low groans as he increases the pace, starts letting himself fuck into Jongdae who assures him with his face pressed into Joonmyeon’s neck that he can take it, the grip Joonmyeon has on Jongdae's hips just the right amount of painful.

Jongdae can feel Joonmyeon’s knot growing bigger with every thrust and his heat is peaking, his skin feeling like it's on fire as Joonmyeon presses open mouthed kisses on his neck until finally the knot is too big to pull out, Joonmyeon instead pressing in as deep as he can before sitting upright and hoisting Jongdae up to straddle his hips. Jongdae sinks down on Joonmyeon’s knot, pushing it impossibly deeper where it presses right up against Jongdae's prostate.

Joonmyeon has his arms securely wrapped around Jongdae's body and all it takes is a jerk of his hips to make Jongdae's vision white out, muffling his scream into Joonmyeon’s shoulder as he comes hard enough to shake uncontrollably in Joonmyeon’s arms.

"Jongdae-" Joonmyeon whispers hoarsely in his ear and Jongdae can feel the knot throbbing inside of him, the warm pulses as Joonmyeon comes.

Jongdae can feel the moment his heat breaks as he comes down from his orgasm, the fever subsiding and the ache lessening almost as suddenly as it came. He catches his breath, resting his head in the crook of Joonmyeon’s neck. The alpha's arms still feel warm and comforting around him.

"How do you feel?" Joonmyeon asks, voice soft and concerned even as Joonmyeon’s knot remains pressed snug against his walls. Jongdae feels his face start to burn, no longer an effect of the heat, just plain, old-fashioned embarrassment.

“Good,” Jongdae says, voice muffled with his face pushed against Joonmyeon’s skin, “better.” Jongdae shifts, maybe to pull away, maybe to push close, he’s not sure, then gasps when he feels the burn of Joonmyeon’s knot, still swollen inside him.

“Careful,” Joonmyeon soothes, and he runs his hands across Jongdae’s back. “Here.” Joonmyeon scoots them both forward a bit until there’s enough room behind him to lay back. After he does, he pulls Jongdae down to rest his cheek against Joonmyeon’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae says to Joonmyeon’s chest. Joonmyeon’s hands still where they’re running up and down Jongdae’s spine.

“No,” Joonmyeon says, nudging Jongdae’s shoulders until the omega leans up on his elbows; he can’t pull back as far as he’d like, still attached to Joonmyeon where the other’s knot rests inside him. Jongdae can’t bring himself to meet Joonmyeon’s eyes until the older man grabs his face on either side. He rubs his thumbs against Jongdae’s cheeks until he finally raises his eyes to meet the alpha’s. “You shouldn't be sorry or ashamed of anything, this was completely natural."

Jongdae’s squirms, and his face flares brighter when Joonmyeon lets out a gasp from the movement. “Yeah, but,” Jongdae can’t look him in the eye and have this kind of conversation with him, so he drops his forehead back to Joonmyeon’s shoulder, and the alpha lets him, “I pretty much threw this on you. This probably isn’t what you were expecting when you gave me your number.”

“Well,” Joonmyeon says, his hands resuming his soothing movements on Jongdae’s back, “I can’t say I was expecting exactly this but-” Joonmyeon hesitates, sounding almost as embarrassed as Jongdae feels. “I was hoping you’d come over some, that maybe I’d be able to gather up the courage to ask you on a date.”

Jongdae gasps and he’s the one who pulls himself back, this time. “Like, a date-date?” he asks, and takes a second to think about how surreal it is to be having this conversation even as Joonmyeon’s knot shrinks inside him. Joonmyeon seems to be able to get over the strange circumstances, though, because he smiles at the look of shock that must be on Jongdae’s face.

“I was thinking more of a dinner date, but whatever you want to do is fine with me.”  
Jongdae lays back on Joonmyeon’s shoulder, letting himself drop to it with a whump of sound, and he hits at Joonmyeon’s chest.

“Don’t tease,” he says, smiling into Joonmyeon’s skin as the alpha holds him close. His heat might be over but he still feels like he belongs here, in Joonmyeon’s arms.


End file.
